


Late Halloween AU's

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: I'm sorry this is late but if you're anything like me, you're a slut for Halloween AU's at anytime of the year so soz but pls read i luv u





	

**Author's Note:**

> .1 Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask AU

“Is God real?”

“That.. uh.. That’s a deep question, Gavin.”

“I’m just wondering because we do all this bad stuff like blow shit up and kill people and I feel like if God were real he’d have to interject by now.”

Gavin was laying on the damp autumn grass. His pants were getting wet but he didn’t mind. He patted down next to him, signaling for Ryan to lay down next to him.

“Well Gav, I think that if there is a god, he doesn’t care all that much.”

Ryan mumbled, crouching next to the boy and taking a seat.

“Maybe God is mean and likes to see us destroy ourselves.”

Gavin rolled onto his side, glancing up at the skeleton mask and wondering how he can even breath in there.

“I don’t know what to tell you, dude.”

Ryan subconsciously scooted closer. A breeze swept through the still air and cut through them like butter. 

“You’re shivering.”

Gavin felt his teeth clack.

“So?”

“Here let me warm you up.”

Ryan took a shivering Gavin into his arms and held him there. Gavin looked back up at Ryan and startled himself when he saw a skeleton. He carefully raised his hands up to the sides of the mask. There was face paint, that Gavin had seen before. Never up this close, never to the point where he could see the wrinkles on Ryan’ face from straining and stress. Never had he seen that Ryan’s eyes were blue, that they had bad intentions around the pupil, but were laced with golden ones. Ryan smiled. Gavin saw for the first time the lines that happened around his lips when he parted them. He saw crinkles around the gent’s eyes, the crease in the face paint. He saw that Ryan was just as human as any of them.


End file.
